


Good Girls Don't

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, look," Frannie gasps, and Stella's looking, all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girls Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the porn_battle prompt: "due South, Frannie Vecchio/Stella Kowalski, good girls don't".

Good girls don't leave their partners hanging. Good girls are always careful about pleasing other people. Good girls--

"Oh, you ice-jacketed bitch!" Frannie shrieks. "Come on, come on, _fuck_ me! Come on!"

\--good girls don't handcuff Francesca Vecchio to their beds and toy with her for hours. Stella licks her lips and shifts the angle on the vibrator she's holding against her own clit. Frannie has had two orgasms already, coming fast and eager early in the night, once from Stella's thumb on her clit and again, almost immediately, from the tip of Stella's pearlescent pink vibrator. Both times she'd been clenching around two of Stella's fingers, and Stella brings that hand back to her face now; she inhales deeply and smiles just a little.

"Look, you gotta do something here!" Frannie gasps. "Look, look--" and Stella's looking, all right. Frannie's hands are cuffed to the headboard behind her head (Stella's ex's handcuffs with Stella's own silk scarves underneath them to keep Frannie's wrists pretty) and her ankles are tied down with long nylon straps. Frannie has just enough freedom to squirm, to spread her knees wide enough for Stella to see _everything_, and to buck frantically to keep the pink vibrator resting lightly against her sex-slick labia. She can't get enough leverage to get herself off, but she teases and teases and teases at it, cussing and moaning like no good girl Stella's ever fucked; Stella can just kneel here between Frannie's legs and watch her and grind a second lavender vibrator back and forth across her own clit hard enough to make her knuckles ache.

Not that her knuckles matter, since she's finally -- finally! -- about to climax. Stella curls her sticky hand into a fist and presses it against her mouth as her hips shudder. She rises up on her knees above Frannie and rides the pleasure--

"No way! No way, you gotta let me come too. Fuck, Stella, gorgeous, _please_," Frannie begs.

\--and rides the power, too. She holds the vibrator against her clit until her rocking is driving the headboard and Frannie with it against the bedroom wall, then drops it with a low groan and comes down again with just her own fingers pressed to the entrance of her cunt.

Frannie whimpers when Stella smiles and leans forward, and whimpers louder when Stella twists the delicately wrought clamp on her right nipple. "Please," she says again.

A good girl would give her what she asks for. Stella blows Frannie a kiss and says, "Oh, darling, we're not even _halfway_ done yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/3785.html?thread=141769#t141769>.


End file.
